


We'll Take Turns to Untangle the Knots

by dreamboatqueen



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, sweater vests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatqueen/pseuds/dreamboatqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stationed in London on official business, Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa find some time for personal matters (Or, Daniel Sousa has been waiting for months to propose to Peggy, and finally finds the right moment).</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Take Turns to Untangle the Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sousa fretting over which sweater vest to wear is a personal favorite headcanon of mine. This is so fluffy it disgusts me. And really isn’t written well. But everyone on tumblr loved it so I decided to share it on here. I don’t know how to not be cheesy with their proposal because I feel like it would be extremely cheesy. Sorry ugh I hate this it is crap, also super short.

Daniel Sousa felt like he might pass out. No, he was  _definitely_  going to black out. He couldn’t remember a time where he had ever been more nervous. Or taken 30 minutes to decide on which sweater vest to wear under one of his usual suits. He stared down at the lumpy blue cable-stitched piece of clothing then, cursing himself because he definitely should have gone with green. Peggy always said he looked good in green.

They were in London, on what was considered official business, but the couple had snuck in some personal time here and there during a dull moment. Over those moments, Peggy had been able to show Daniel bits and pieces of her birthplace. Of course he had been to London before, but only in transit during the war. It was never a time to admire sights. But Peggy had changed that, casually strolling through beautiful gardens on the warm days, arm in arm with Daniel. Or showing him the sweets shop she used to visit every day after school. It made him happy, because it made her happy.

So that was why he finally worked up the courage to make a plan for the modest diamond ring that had been sitting in his pocket for months. The one that had been his mother’s, which she gave to him after meeting Peggy for the first time. And it had been burning a hole in his pocket ever since.

Daniel found a small cafe, a few blocks from the hotel they were staying at. It wasn’t too fancy- Peggy wouldn’t like that. But it was quiet and quaint, with a excellent selection of wine and wonderful food. He glanced at his watch for the seventeenth time since he had arrived, ten minutes before Peggy was expected. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as his jaw clenched and unclenched. Reaching up, he loosened his collar and tie that suddenly felt like they were suffocating him. He reminded himself to keep breathing. But then his breath was taken away.

As Peggy approached, the skirt of her red dress swayed with her step, only adding to the beautiful sight she already provided. She flashed an apologetic face, hurrying to give Daniel a quick kiss before sitting down across from him. She never gives him enough time to get up and pull her chair out for her. He’s gotten used to it. She reaches for her wine glass and takes a sip of the tangy red liquid, leaving traces of her red lipstick around the edge.

"Sorry I’m late, I got caught up with an old friend." Peggy said, before realizing Daniel looked unlike his normal self. "Are you alright, love?" Sousa shrugged, thinking then was as good a time as any. He’d probably choke on his appetizer if he didn’t get it out of the way. 

"I’m fine, Peg."

Daniel had practiced kneeling a lot. He wanted to get it right, because he thought Peggy deserved that at least. So he slowly bent down, using his arms for support as he knelt. Peggy’s hand flew up to her mouth, and she swore her heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Daniel…" she murmured. He pulled the ring out from his back pocket, and held it up to her.

"Peg, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. God knows we’ve been through hell and back, we’ll probably do it twenty more times. And I’ll always want you by my side. But someday, I’d like to take a break from all of this. I want it to just be us. And I want a family with you. A stupid house with a white fence. Maybe we’ll get a cat. I don’t know. God, I want everything with you. Margaret Carter, will you marry me?"

Peggy’s heart only began to beat again after she started rapidly nodding her head in response, unable to formulate words. The smile on Daniel made her light up inside, as she allowed him to slide the ring onto her finger, but she couldn’t be bothered to look at it, only staring at Daniel.

She helped him to stand up again but couldn’t stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck and crashing their lips together. It was unlike any kiss they’d ever shared before, a combination of everything she had ever felt for this man she loved so much. A man who she fell in love with after feeling as if her heart would never mend. She still thought about Steve every day, but she knew he would never want her to spend her days in solitude.

But she wasn’t thinking about Steve at that moment. Every part of her was focused on Daniel Sousa, the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
